1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulating systems, and more particularly, to third rail power insulating systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elevated rapid transit systems comprise a contact rail system that is typically installed on an at-grade track and on aerial guideway supporting trackwork. The height of the contact rail system on the aerial guideway is typically 40′ above surrounding ground, and at some locations can range up to 75′ above the surrounding ground.